1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission type display devices which may include two electrodes and a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic layer interposed between the electrodes. When a current is provided to the fluorescent or phosphorescent organic layer, electrons and holes may be recombined in the fluorescent or phosphorescent organic layer, thereby generating light.
Organic light-emitting devices may be manufactured as lightweight, thin information display devices that display high-quality images and may have a short response time and wide viewing angles. Due to these advantages, research into organic light-emitting devices has been actively performed and various organic light-emitting devices have been rapidly developed. Currently, their application ranges are widened to include mobile phones and other high-quality information display devices.
In regard to organic light-emitting devices, an organic emission layer (EML) may be disposed between an anode and a cathode. In addition, a hole related layer, e.g., a hole injection layer (HIL) and/or a hole transport layer (HTL), and an electron related layer, e.g., an electron transport layer (ETL) and/or an electron injection layer (EIL), may be further disposed between the anode and the cathode.